


Glowing

by writingradionoises



Category: Gemstuck - Fandom, Homestuck, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: "the ance2tor2", "wtf peridot stop", Alternately titled "In Which Roxy Fucking Lalonde Flirts With Everyone", Aquamarine Jane, Citrine Vriska, Emerald Kanaya, F/F, F/M, Fire Opal Tavros, Gemstuck, Green Sapphire Nepeta, Iolite Gamzee (mention), Jadeite Jake, John Aquamarine, Lapis Lazuli Eridan, M/M, Multi, Pearl Rose - Freeform, Peridot Sollux, Pyrope Terezi, Red Amethyst Aradia, Rose Quartz Feferi, Roxy Rose Quartz, Ruby Karkat, Sapphire Dave, Tanzanite Equius, Topaz Dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, fuse with me!" She shouts, loud and clear from her stance across the room. He snaps his head in her direction as the girl begins running towards him and then--<br/>And then we start all over again because we both know this won't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"John, fuse with me!" She shouts, loud and clear from her stance across the room. He snaps his head in her direction as the girl begins running towards him and then--

Whoa, whoa, whoa. We should probably start at the beginning of the story.

Once upon a time there was a rebellion against the Homeworld for gems. The leader? Or, well, leader _s_. Rose Quartz Feferi and Aquamarine Jane. The two were the heiresses to Pink Diamond Crocker, and were originally part of the plan to take over Earth for Homeworld gems. Neither of them agreed with the decision and started the rebellion against such plans. Rose Quartz and Aquamarine had a fight once, and Aquamarine left to start her own team. Since then, no one has heard from her. But she was a large part of the rebellion, and became a practical legend. Rose Quartz held her ground with her team.

This team fell in the end, but four left unharmed in the end. They consisted of Rose Quartz Feferi herself, Pearl Rose, Emerald Kanaya, and Red Amethyst Aradia.  
It was one day that Rose Quartz fell and in her time of need, gave up her physical form for her daughter, who ended up half human. Roxy Rose Quartz, or just Roxy.  
Though that day was sixteen years ago, it is today that a heir to Aquamarine has been discovered.  
 _Bzzz . . .  
Bzzz_ . . .  
The transportalizer lit up with green energy as Roxy looked over from her spot on the ground. The bleach blonde had been playing one of her games on her computer, but when she heard the transportalizer, she quickly paused it. From the green energy stood three familiar figures and one unfamiliar one.  
One of them had dark green, short, hair that was shaped into two triangles in the back. Her lips her pitch black against her light green skin. She wore a short sleeve shirt with the Virgo symbol in jade green over a long sleeve black shirt, completed with white gloves. She also wore a bright red skirt, one side had lines and white buttons on it, the other had a slit for her to move freely. Around the girl's waist was a purple sash with a hole in the middle, making room for her gem. This girl is Emerald Kanaya.  
The next was a girl with bleach blonde hair like Roxy's, cut to where it was long in the front and short in the back. In the middle of her forehead was her gem, Pearl. She wore a light blue tank top with black gloves that had stars on the sides of them in gold. Her skirt was the opposite of her hair, it was long in the back and short in the front, completed with white and purple lace. She's Pearl Rose.  
The last girl is one that is fairly short compared to the others. She has long, tangled, dark red hair and pieces of metal around her cheeks and neck, framing her light red face. Her shirt was long sleeved and torn at the end, hanging off of her small shoulders with a star in gold in the middle. Her skirt was gray and short, also torn up but the biggest hole was on her left hip, where her gem was placed. This is none other than Red Amethyst Aradia.  
The boy was unfamiliar to Roxy. He had rectangular black glasses that framed his brilliantly blue eyes. His hair was ebony black with slight hints of blue in it. He wore a white shirt with a golden star in the middle and cargo shorts. He looked very confused.  
"Emerald!" Roxy said with outburst of joy as she jumped up and ran up to Emerald, give her a bone crushing hug.  
Emerald chuckled and hugged her back, "Hello to you too, Roxy."  
Pearl rolled her eyes and gave a glare to the pink eyed girl as she let go of Emerald.  
"Roxy, we have some news," Pearl informed, gesturing to the boy with glasses.   
Roxy gives a confused look, waiting for Pearl to elaborate as Amethyst cuts in.  
"You know the stories we used to tell you as a kid about your mother and Aquamarine?" She asks.   
The teen nods.  
"Well, we found Aquamarine's descendant. This here, is John. His dad died recently, and, well, asked us to take care of him in his will. As of today, John is part of the Crystal Gems. He'll be learning the same things as you!" Amethyst explained, trying to keep an upbeat tone as John looked down, saddened by the mention of his father. Roxy's eyes lit of as she spoke.   
"Can . . . Can I show him around?" She asked. Roxy had never really had a friend who was human, or at least part human. She was excited to finally have one.  
"Yes, you can. But, there's a catch," Emerald says, pausing before continuing on, "I want Topaz to go with you."  
The teen sighs and groans, "Okay, fine." Pearl and Amethyst step away from John as Roxy walks up to him and tilts his head up to look at her.  
"Hey, why such a long face? You're going to love it here, I'll make sure of it! By the way, my name is Roxy Rose Quartz, descendant of Rose Quartz Feferi. Our mothers got along well, I think we will too." She says the last part in a reassuring voice as the boy with glasses lights up with a smile and a laugh.  
"I'm John, as you already know. John Aquamarine. I think we'll get along, too."  
With that said, Roxy pulls John along upstairs, knocking a bright orange door and waiting for it to be open. The door opens as a boy comes into view. His light orange hair is spiked up. He's wearing triangular shades that cover his eyes. He's also wearing a black tank top with a golden star in the middle, completed with a pair of dark orange shorts. His gem is on the right side of his neck, a bright orange in the shape of a heart that shines above his pale orange skin.  
"Hey, Topaz, we have a newbie and Emerald said I could show him around as long as you're with me," Roxy informed, rocking back and forth on her heels.  
"Oh cool, Rox," he pauses and turns to John, "My name is Topaz Dirk, just call me Topaz. I'm Roxy's Pearl, of sorts. Except I'm not exactly a Pearl . . . Fuck it I'm her protector. You?"  
John gives a nervous look, "I'm John Aquamarine, descendant of Aquamarine Jane."  
Topaz's jaw drops at first, though he quickly picks it up and flushes slightly, "Awesome, bro, I knew Aquamarine once. I was her good friend, my mate was too."  
A boy with light green skin and bright green hugs Topaz from behind, "Who's this, Dirk?" He asks with a British accent.  
"Speak of the damn devil. Jake, this is John Aquamarine, he's a newbie. Me and Rox are gonna show him around today."  
"Interesting. My name is Jadeite Jake, I'm Dirk's, I mean Topaz's, mate," he says with a smile.  
"Why can't I call you Dirk again?" Roxy asks.  
"Because you're not his mate, silly goose," Jadeite says with a giggle as he lets go of Topaz. Topaz smirks a bit and pecks Jadeite's cheek before heading out of the room with Roxy and John.  
Roxy bounces around with excitement as she runs out of the small beach house, revealing the bright blue ocean. SHe smiles brightly and takes in a breath of fresh sea air before running off to another house that's up on a hill. Slightly larger than the one they just were in. Topaz struggles a bit with tying the necklace around his neck. On it was a heart, one side colored pink and the other orange. He then ran off after Roxy and John up the hill to where the house stood. Roxy stood at the doorway with John, looking back to watch for Topaz, who was catching up quickly. When he arrived next to them, Topaz let out a deep breath.  
"My God, Quartz, you are fast when you're excited."  
"You bet."  
She opens the wooden door to where two figures were having a filly argument. One of them appeared to be female and other male. The female had a blue cat tail and short hair that curled in the back and swooped in the front. It was a dark green color while her skin was a light olive green. She wore a half tank top that was colored bright green and a pair of bright green shorts, leaving her belly and back fully exposes. In the corner of her tank top was orange diamond that had been crossed out with a red marker, being replaces with a golden star. The male one had long, straight, indigo hair and wore a black tank top like Topaz's, and some gray shorts, a golden star in the left corner of them and a diamond in the right. Both of them were wearing gloves and knee high socks. Topaz stepped in to break up the fight.  
"Shut it, please. We have a newbie. Don't scare him yet," he spoke with a groan afterwards.  
The female replied with the same sigh before turning to Roxy and John and waving with a smile. She bounced over to John.  
"Hi there! I'm Green Sapphire Nepeta. Just call me Nepeta or AC, okay?" She says.  
John nods, "I'm John Aquamarine."  
She smile drops down into something more stoic as she takes a step back and curtsies.  
"It's . . . Such a honor to see mew again . . . . Aquamarine . . ." She said, stuttering and then skittering off and up into her room. John looks to Roxy for answers, but Roxy shrugs.  
The male takes his stance and walks over to John, towering over him with intimidation.  
"Hello there, I am Tanzanite Equius. I apologize for my friend and I's outburst," he said in a modest way, trying to act less intimidating.  
John waves, "John Aquamarine," he says in response. Tanzanite twitches before placing the cracked shades on his head over his eyes. He backs away and then runs back upstairs. Roxy takes John's hand and then runs upstairs, Topaz stays guard at the door. Roxy comes across a room with a light pink door and opens it up, where a pink bed stood along with many books on coding and a cat laid on top.  
Roxy looks to John, "This is my room! But, there's something more to it." She walks over to the back of the door, an stands up in her tippy toes to show her gem off to a scanner. When the scanner captures it, floor of the room below them disappears and lets Roxy and John fall through. Roxy bubbles both herself and John before they hit the bright pink floor, allowing them to float down to safety. The room is filled with cats of all different colors and many different containers of food and water. The bubble with Roxy's own bright pink cat floats down to the floor and pops. Roxy grins and picks up the cat, nuzzling it.  
"This is my cat, Peixes," she introduces, John smiles and pets the cat. Roxy bubbles the three again and floats back up to her room, then floor returning under them. Roxy sets Peixes down on the bed and leaves the room, the boy with glasses following her. The bleach blonde walks a few doors down to a grayed out door, a gem on it that's cracked. She sighs slightly and looks to John.  
"According to Pearl, this was Aquamarine's room once. When she left, the gem on the door cracked and left it unable to open. When Rose Quartz had decided that Aquamarine was shattered, she was devastated to find out she couldn't access her good friend's stuff because the gem was cracked. Just some history for you."  
The black haired boy nods before looking closely at the gem, touching it with his figure as the cracked gem slowly healed and the door regained a bright blue color. John's blue eyes widened, as did Roxy's. He looked to Roxy.  
"What . . . Just happened . . . ?"  
She lets out a gasp and hugs John tightly, "You're Aquamarine! Of course it would open up to you!"  
John looked left and right in awkwardness before beginning to laugh himself. When Roxy lets go, he opens the door. The walls are water filled with various fish swimming around in them. The bed is neat and a light blue with folded clothes on top of it and a bright red crown of sorts. Next to the clothes is a pink rectangle along with a blue one. On the floor was a dusty trunk with a cracked gem on top, along with a note and a ribbon. Both of them walk over to the bed as John moves the crown aside and picks up the clothes, carefully unfolding them. There was a bright blue shirt with a golden star in the middle, along with some darker blue pants and a windsock attachment. Roxy carefully picked up the pink rectangle as it opened up like a rose into a pink trident.She pressed the button on it as the trident turned into a katana. On the handle was none other than Rose Quartz's gem. John looks over to the blue rectangle and picked it up, it also turning into a blue trident. He pressed the button on it as it turned into a large hammer. His eyes widened a bit as he turned to Roxy. Roxy had the same shock in her eyes as both of them walked over to the trunk. John picked up the note and opened it, reading it aloud.  
" _Dear child,  
I'm not sure what gender you may end up being but most signs say you'll be a boy. My future vision says you will befriend a girl, though, too. So I'll stick with child. I am Aquamarine Jane, or you may know me as your mother. Before I left Rose Quartz, I was given full access to my future. I saw my fall right before my eyes, and I saw myself give up my physical form. For you. I think I would've loved you very much if I ever was able to talk to you in person. The moment I saw me give up my physical form for you, I had to get ready for the future. I left some of my clothes from when I was a young gem along with my crown on the bed. Next to that is Rose Quartz and I's weapons. They're for you and your friend, now, since I know Rose will give up physical form for your friend. I cracked the gems on my trunk and door because I knew, when you came along sixteen years later, only you'd be able to open it up. From here on, you are my heir. You are Aquamarine. I want you to talk and befriend Green Sapphire Nepeta (AC),_ __Tanzanite Equius, and Lapis Eridan. They were both part of my team at one point and were very loyal. And maybe, if you ever get a chance, speak with Ruby Karkat and Sapphire Dave. Ruby might not like you, but I'm definitely sure Sapphire will help you. Your friend, tell her to befriend AC, Pyrope Terezi, and Peridot Sollux. They will help her very much. Now, remember, you are the protector of the sea of Earth. I love you  
\-- **Aquamarine Jane"**


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days later. With Aquamarine's room being unlocked again, all the gems go through some of her old stuff and clear it out to make room for John. John isn't exactly comfortable with sleeping in the same room his mother used to regenerate in, so Roxy swoops in to the rescue and sneaks the two of them out to the roof. Shenanigans ensue with Roxy's past, and suddenly trouble is sighted. And only Roxy and John can help.

"Alright, all clean!" Pearl called from the closet of the room. John stepped inside the room, looking around the room. The bright blue popped out much better now, and his stuff had been organized into it. Pearl stepped out of the room with a bright smile.

"Well, home sweet home?" She asked eagerly.

John's signature dorky smile makes an appearance as he nods, "Yeah, Pearl! It looks great!" 

Pearl gives John a tight hug, and soon the clicking of her heels on the floor outside of the door are heard. The door is shut, and darkness takes over the once bright sight of blue. The blue eyed boy walked over to the tear-drop shaped gem on the wall. He lifts up his blue shirt he had inherited from Aquamarine up to the point in which his gem was in full view. The gem matched the one on the wall and was located in his upper stomach. The gem on the wall lit up with bright blue as the fish tanks began to glow in the dark. 

"Protector of the sea . . ." he murmured under his breath. It was the same destiny for almost any Aquamarine, though there weren't many. After the incident with Aquamarine Jane and Rose Quartz Feferi, the Empire reluctantly stopped trying to make Aquamarines and Rose Quartz-s in fear of the rebellion being picked up by them. John sat on the bed and laid back, closing his eyes and sighing. 

"What was my original dad thinking when he met Aquamarine? Or . . . He probably called her Jane . . . Hell, my original dad might not even be a dad at all. He could be my other mother for all I know. Jane did tend to like females better though, as her team shows. You know what? I don't care anymore. I just . . . I don't think I'm worthy of her gem," he hummed to himself.His gem lit up behind his shirt as he lifted it up and took out a bright blue phone. Roxy is calling. John doesn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey John! How our you?" Roxy's voice rings with joys.

"I'm . . . Okay. You?" He asks in return.

"I'm great, as usual. Tomorrow will be fusion training! From the history books I've read, Rose Quartz Feferi was very companionable when it came to fusion. The fusions that are known most are Kunzite, the fusion between herself and Aquamarine, and Snowflake, the fusion between herself Pearl. Interesting, huh?" 

"Yeah, actually. What do you know on Aquamarine?"

"Aquamarine was known for wisdom and confidence, mainly being connected to the sea. She didn't fuse very often, but when she did the fusion tended to be very confident and powerful. Now that I think about it . . . You fit those pretty well. But you're not as confident . . ."

The facade dropped from John's heart as he realized Roxy had just caught him red handed.

"Wait, John. Do you wanna hang out? Everyone is asleep by now. It'll just be us," Roxy asks.

". . ." he hesitated for a moment, ". . . Sure."

"I'll meet you at your door."

With that, John slipped on his sneakers and a dark blue hoodie. A knock on the door is heard as John quickly shoves the phone back into his gem and then answers it. Roxy is standing there in her normal clothing. A white tee shirt with a star around her gem, which was lighting up in the darkness. Her gem was located in the middle of her collar bone. Roxy's white shirt was slightly oversized as her left sleeve didn't fit around her shoulder and the bottom of the shirt sometimes flew upwards in the wind. Her pants were not like her shirt and fit her tightly, showing off her light pink shoes. All completed with her bleach blonde hair put up into a ponytail. She really did look quite lovely.

John stepped outside of the room as his gem lights up as well. Roxy leads John out to the deck where a ladder up to the roof stood. The pink eyed girl climbed up it and assured John it was safe when she got to the top. John followed her close behind as Roxy crawled over to the flat spot where AC's window was. The blue-eyed male sat beside her. The stars shined brightly as Roxy let out a sigh.

"I get you're slightly nervous. You've probably been dealing with a lot of tragedy and drama since your dad died and then you suddenly learned you're the heir to your mother's legend. I understand. I went through the same thing. A little different though. I lived with a human adopted mother for a few years up until I turned four, and learned how to harness the power of my gem. I . . . One day, I shape-shifted into a a lion. I was four at the time, and I didn't know how to turn back. I ran away from my mother and she reported me missing. Obviously, she didn't miss me because soon after she adopted another child. I remember when I turned five, I did something stupid. I jumped off of somewhere high, and I cracked my gem. I was stuck as cat up until I met the Crystal Gems. There was man in blue . . . He had short blue hair and dark blue shades, he wore a white shirt with blue sleeves and dark blue pants. He had two gems, both on the top of his hands. I don't remember him well, but he and another man with bright red hair and lighter red skin took me to a temple of sorts, and somehow fixed me. My six-year-old self turned back into a human, and then . . . I met Pearl, Topaz, Jadeite, and Red Amethyst. I never saw the two with red and blue hair again. No one even mentioned them to me . . . "

John wasn't sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just hugged her. How else would you respond to your friend just spewing out her whole past to you? Roxy didn't seem to mind, she leaned onto John as a flash of blue was seen from the see and a scream was heard. Both of them jerked upwards. John leaped out and took out his trident from his gem, Roxy doing the same. Roxy quickly jumped down to the deck and then wrapped a long purple and pink scarf around the pole of the deck, using that to swing down to the ground, John followed. Roxy and John both ran towards where the screams where coming from.

A girl with long, black, hair and bright green eyes shielded behind glasses is screaming and sobbing at a male. The male has pure white eyes and a faint dark blue glow on the right side of his hip, must be a gem. He wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a long black and purple scarf tied like a ribbon in the back. He also had a long purple skirt that was curved upwards in the front. His hair was faint blue with a dark blue strip down the middle. He looked over to Roxy with a blank face, as if he were confused. In his right hand was a hand mirror with a broken tear-drop shaped gem on the back. John rushed over to the girl and quickly led her away from the scene.

Roxy held up her trident to show she wasn't fooling around.

"Who are you?"

"Lapis Lazuli Eridan. W-why are you here, you filth? State your name." He stutters with his "W"s and has a strange, Scottish-like, accent.

"Roxy Rose Quartz, heiress with Rose Quartz Feferi. Member of the Crystal Gems."

His blank eyes widen a bit as he drops the mirror and straights up, "Fef . . . ? So _you_ are the one Aquamarine spoke of. _You_ are the reason the rebellion continues. It's too bad you're a member of the Crystal Gems, they placed me in this . . . This . . . Stupid damn mirror! As if I w-were corrupted or somethin'. The Crystal Gems are the reason I'm cracked."

"What . . . ?"

John ran to the house and repetitively knocked on the door, still hoding onto the girl's hand.

"Emerald! Pearl! Amethyst! AC! Tanzanite! We have a situation!"

Emerald quickly throws open the door with a concerned look. Amethyst and Pearl stood behind her as Green Sapphire jumped down from out of her window and to the ground. Tanzanite was no where to be found. Green Sapphire began running towards the glowing light of Roxy and Lapis as John got trampled by the other three.

The rumbling of Emerald's chainsaw is heard as Roxy backs off, out of breath. Lapis growls lowly at Emerald as he takes aim at she with his gun. As Emerald was about to be hit, Roxy formed a bubble around both her and Emerald, deflecting the bullet. Pearl takes out her needles and attempts to get a hit on Lapis without success. Amethyst gets a hold of Lapis' hand with her whip and throws the gun out of his hands, then later being kicked away. Roxy let the bubble fade as she pressed the button on her trident, turning it into a sword. She steps up to Lapis and attempts to slice through his physical form before Lapis sets a wall of water between them. John leaves the girl's side and walks over to the wall of water, which seemed impossible to get through since it kept getting taller and taller, slowly consuming all of the ocean.

Aquamarine's words rang through John's head once again.

_Now, remember, you are the protector of the sea of Earth._

He knew what he could do to help. John stepped right into the water wall, Lapis already being at the top. Surprisingly, he found he could breath underwater. Roxy's eyes widened as John let the current push him upwards, his gem glowing brighter than ever. All the fish and such kindly avoided John as he made it to the top of the tower, finding Lapis sitting on his knees and gazing at the stares with a sigh, John crawled over to Lapis and sat beside him. 

:W-what do you w-want .  . ." he groaned, looking over to John as John could see his pure blue eyes in Lapis' dead-looking ones.

"I'm John Aquamarine, heir to Aquamarine Jane. I don't believe I caught your name earlier."

"Lapis Lazuli Eridan, cracked gem. Mirror gem. It's good to hear Aquamarine had an heir . . . She always w-was the one to ha-w-e the most common sense of the tw-wo . . ."

"What do you want me to call you? The gems I've met only have two names . . ."

"E-w-eryone on my home planet called me Lapis . . . So . . . Just call me Lazuli."

"Alright," John smiles a bit, "It's nice to finally be able to meet you without violence, Lazuli. Why exactly are you up here?"

"E-w-eryone thinks I mean harm but I don't . . . I'm just happy to finally be out of that godforsaken mirror . . ." Lazuli sighs, "I miss Fef . . . Or, you know-w her as Rose Quartz. f she w-were here right now-w . . . None of this w-would'w-e happened . . ."

"Oh, yeah I know Rose Quartz. You already know about her Heiress, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, I do."

"I think we should both go talk to them. Maybe we can work something out without fighting. We might be able to fix that cracked gem of yours."

Lazuli smiles a bit, "Alright, we can do that."

He stands up as water wings flutter out from behind him. Lazuli picks up John and flutters down to the ground, the water tower flooding back into the sea where it belongs. They both land as John explains things before anyone can take action. Roxy kindly apologizes for jumping to conclusions and says she can help with the cracked gem issue.

"It's kind of gross, but it should work," Roxy licks her hand and then presses her hand against Lazuli's gem, the gem slowly heals as the color of purple returns to his eyes.

"Maybe you guys aren't as bad as I thought."

 


	3. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the incident with Lazuli and the girl John had later learned to be by the name of Jade, Pearl resumes training, though Emerald has something special planned.  
> Meanwhile, Peridot, Citrine, and Purple Diamond set up for disaster.

Lazuli has come to temporarily live with the Crystal Gems, waiting for his chance to return to Homeworld. Jade, the girl who first discovered Lazuli, became a friend of John and Roxy. Today, Pearl has called everyone to the training center, or, better known as the beach. 

Roxy is racing down from her room to the point in which the pattering of her feet awakes John from his slumber. John sits up and lazily gets ready for the day. A knock on his door is what fully awakes him. John wakes over to the door and opens it, being met with bright green eyes.

AC smiles, "Hey, John! Pearl is hosting training for you and Roxy on the beach! Come on!" She grabs you hand and drags you down the stairs and outside the house. From there, Ac starts running down the hill towards where Roxy, Pearl, Emerald, Tanzanite, and Amethyst stood. John chases after her, and eventually runs into Roxy. He falls on top of her, though quickly flushes and gets up off of her. Amethyst laughs.

"Alright, is that everyone?" Pearl asks. Within that moment, Lazuli floats down from the sky with his water wings, landing next to John.

"W-well now it is," he says.

Pearl rolls her eyes and continues, "As of today, we're doing training on fusion. But first, Amethyst, explain what fusion is."

"Fusion is like . . . When you dance with another gem, sometimes both of your gems will light up. And when you end the dance, the two of your fuse, creating a whole new gem that's a little of both of you. We'd need an example to actua-"

"Yes, yes, your example to standing right next to you, darling," Emerald says with a smirk. Both Pearl and Amethyst give a confused look, obviously this wasn't planned. Emerald is absorbed by a green light to the point where all that's left is her three gems. One red one on her stomach, and two blue ones that Roxy wasn't sure Emerald even had. When the gems drop to the ground, two other smaller gems appear.

One of them is rather short, he has red, messy, hair and light red skin. His face is rather soft, and his gem is located on his stomach. He's wearing a gray top that stops at his rib cage, with a Cancer symbol on it in black. He's wearings black leggings and gray gloves of sorts, except then don't cover his hands.  He doesn't look too happy.

The other one is a bit taller and has bright blue hair and light blue skin. He's wearing dark blue sunglasses that cover his eyes completed. His face is also rather soft, and he's wearing a dress, surprisingly. The dress has white sleeves and the top is black, while the skirt itself is a dark blue. Down the middle of the dress is and apron type item that's light blue, completed with long white gloves like Emerald's. He snaps his fingers, though, and the outfit changes. It turns from the dress into something more casual. A white long sleeve shirt with blue sleeves and collar, completed with black jeans. He's still wearing the gloves, though, and the shades.

Roxy's eyes widen as AC squeals and runs towards the red haired one, hugging him tightly.

"Ruby! I missed you so much!" AC squeaks as the one by the name of Ruby tries to pry her off of him.

"AC, please, you are literally going to shatter me," he growled with and eye roll. Tanzanite quickly pulls AC off of Ruby.

The one with blue hair coughs for a signal of attention, "Well, hello everyone. It's been awhile since we've un-fused. My name is Sapphire Dave, I like to call myself part one of two of Emerald Kanaya. The short one over here," Sapphire ruffles Ruby's hair with a smile as Ruby sighs deeply, "His name is Ruby Karkat, part two of Emerald Kanaya." 

Roxy quickly jumps in, "You're the two that saved me when I was young!"

Ruby's face lights up with joy as he smiles, "You remember, huh? I was hoping you did."

"How could I forget?!" She squealed with excitement and ran up to the two, hugging them tightly. Sapphire smiles softly and pets her hair as Roxy lets go.

Pearl interrupts, "It appears you're leading this unit now, so go ahead."

"Alright then. We will show you our fusion dance, and let you pick your own partner to practice fuse with. Reminder, though, every fusion dance is different. Yours might not be like ours, but it's still fusion. Try and pick someone who's point of views you can agree with, or else it'll be an unstable fusion," Sapphire says before turning to Ruby, who now has a tight grip on Sapphire's hand. Sapphire turns so his body is facing Ruby's and gently takes his other hand. Blue glows from under Sapphire's gloves and red seems to brighten from Ruby's gem. The blue haired gem steps backwards as Ruby steps forward, and then vise versa both Sapphire twirls Ruby, then dipping the smaller one and pressing his lips against the other's, green light consuming the two. The green light takes form of the familiar body of Emerald as she smirks.

"Now, try it yourselves, darlings."

Roxy looks over to John, who nervously nods a no. She gives an understanding nod as her bright pink gaze turns to AC. AC nods with excitement as Roxy runs over to her. Pearl takes John's hand.

"How about I try with you?" She asks.

"Sure," John replies. Then take a step away from each other as their gems light up. Pearl twirls around as John moves his hips from side to side, both of their eyes being closed. When Pearl finishes twirling she skips towards John and takes his hand, raising both of their hands upwards towards the sun as white light consumes their form. The two are left with only their gems as the light stars to take form into their fusion.

A woman that was fairly tall emerges. One of her eyes are purple, the other one is blue. Her hair is cut like Pearl's, except the tips are black. She's wearing purple rimmed glasses and Pearl's black gloves and a tank top version of John's shirt, though is was cut off where John's gem was located. She was wearing a blue version of Pearl's skirt. Her weapon was Pearl's needles, except made into tridents. Tanzanite looked a little intimidated by her. Emerald clasped her hands together.

"Excellent, Pearl and John. Please tell me, what is your fusion name?"

The woman looked back at Emerald with a smile, "Simple, Moonstone."

The two un-fuse and Roxy and AC look at each other. Roxy closes her eyes and takes in a breath, her skirt swishing from side to side as she moved her hands down from her shoulders to her gem, making a heart with her hands around it as it lit up. AC closes her eyes as well and smiles, moving her hips side to side with her arms coordinating with them. She jumps towards Roxy and takes her hand, twirling her around to the point in which Roxy's back was against AC's front. The two disappear into pink light.

Taking their place was a woman no taller than Emerald. One of her eyes was bright green, the other bright pink. Her hair was a light purple and fairly short, stopping at her jawline. Her eyes were framed by pink goggles and around her head was Rose Quartz's crown. She wore AC's top with a bright green trench coat and Roxy's bright pink skirt. She lets out a almost terrifying laugh.

"I furrgot how great it was to be me! Hot Pink Sugilite is back, baby!" She said as Emerald slowly backed away. Then un-fuse as AC looks down at her hands and then to Roxy.

"You . . . Really are Rose Quartz, aren't you? Sugilite was my fusion with Rose Quartz Feferi . . ."

Lazuli's face lights up, "I remember the first time I saw-w you tw-wo fuse! It w-was pretty great, actually."

"Lazuli isn't wrong, actually," Pearl interferes.

Roxy looks between AC, Pearl, and Lazuli, confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to assume it's of good things," she said.

 

* * *

 

 

In a place not so far from here, two gems are speaking with one on a screen. One of them has yellow hair and and light green eyes, covered by a shield divided into red and blue, right below his gem. He wore a white short sleeve with yellow sleeves and collar, a black sleeveless jacket over it. He also had diamonds on the elbows of his jacket and yellow limb enhancers that matched his light honey skin. The other one had long, bright orange hair with her gem located on her right eye. She had an orange jacket with one sleeve ripped off an replaced with a metal arm. She wore a black shirt with a diamond on it.

"Peridot, Citrine, I expect you to get Green Sapphire and Tanzanite back on our side soon. No more set backs," a voice said.

"Yes, Purple Diamond . . ." Citrine replied with a sigh.

"I think it'th time we form a plan."

 


	4. More Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight panic begin to arise in Beach City as a mysterious ship gets closer and closer to Earth. Fortunately, they have the Crystal Gems to keep them safe, for now. Emerald and Pearl both agree on trying to set up a mission to get there, while Red Amethyst tries to put up an argument why they shouldn't do such things. Later, Amethyst begins to wonder why she even exists. Meanwhile, Emerald tells John and Roxy the tale of how the Crystal Gems came together.

". . . Pearl, Amethyst, I believe we should conference," Emerald says in a serious tone, looking over to the sandy blonde gem and then to the rusty red haired gem.

Pearl immediately forgets what she's doing and look over to Emerald, tilting her chin upwards in a listening manner. Amethyst quickly devours a sandwich before looking back at Emerald.

"As both of you know, there is a mysterious ship heading towards Beach City. As Crystal Gems, it's our duty to protect mankind. We must do something about this," she says, nervously rubbing at her gloves.

"I must agree, Emerald! With all the training the kids have been doing, it would be a good time to see how well they'd do in a situation like this!" Pearl responds without skipping a beat.

"Guys . . . I don't think this is a good idea . . . " Amethyst replies, trying to get her word out in the midst of the conversation.

"It's settled, we shall plan a mission to the mysterious ship and take it down soon. Within perhaps a day or two?" The green gem answered.

"I would say two days! That way we have time to prepare to everything and get the kids situated."

"Guys . . . Are you even listening to me . . . ?" Amethyst says with worry.

"Who shall we bring with us?" Emerald questions Pearl.

"Well, definitely the both of us are going, along with Roxy and John. That makes four so far. We should bring Tanzanite for strength, and AC refuses him to go anywhere without her. That makes six. We should probably bring Amethyst, too. That would leave Lazuli here to watch over for us," Pearl responds.

Ametyst growls before taking out her whip and slamming it against the table, "Guys! Emerald! Pearl! I exist and I don't agree with going on this mission so soon! It could result in serious damage! The kids aren't ready!"

Both Pearl and Emerald freeze in place as Amethyst puts away her weapon once more and storms out of the room, back to her own. She sits down on the bed and pulls her knees to her chest.

"What is the point of me existing if no one listens . . . ? When Rose and Aquamarine were here, my opinion was always valued greatly, as was everyone else's. When did the Crystal Gems change? Why? Am I really worth it . . . I am not even a real gem, honestly. Life is just boring, circling around with the same routine, over and over. One year, three hundred sixty five days. One month, about thirty days. One week, seven days. One day, twenty four hours. One hour, sixty seconds. One second, one thousand milliseconds. It's all just stupid . . . Like me . . ." She sighs and continues to ramble about such things until there's a knock on the door.

"Go away," Amethyst replied gruffly. There is the swoosh of a dress and then the sound of footsteps walking away as Amethyst then gets up to check who it was. She opens the door and pears down the hallway to see a familiar blue dress. She then looks to the side of the door to see a plate of cookies and a note. She picks up the plate and note and takes them inside, closing the door behind her. Amethyst reads the note first. There's three different parts to it. The top one is written in green, for Emerald. Below it is some text in blue, for Sapphire Dave. The last block of text is in bright red, for Ruby Karkat.

"Dear Red Amethyst Aradia,

In Case You Are Unable To Tell, This Is Emerald Kanaya. I Would Like To Apologize For Ignoring You, I Did Not Mean To Do So. Ruby Took Control For A Bit, And One Item Led To Another. I Sincerely Apologize. I Am Willing To Listen To Your Opinion If You'd Ever Like To Voice It, Now.

yo red amethyst aradia,

its sapphire dave. im sorry i kinda ignored you. as emerald said above, ruby took control. i dont think even he realized it was happening. it was mainly kind of the both of us trying to whoo pearl, i guess. its what emerald wants, so thats just what happens sometimes. i dont want you to think that we like, fucking hate you or somethin' because thats not the case. your ideas are always wonderful, and you have good intentions. im sorry.

DEAR RED AMETHYST ARADIA,

IT'S RUBY KARKAT. I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A HUGE ASSHOLE EARLIER. AS ALL THESE FUCKERS ABOVE HAVE SAID, I DID TAKE CONTROL FOR A BIT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO IGNORE YOU, YOUR OPINION IS ALWAYS VALUED. I WAS JUST TRYING TO GO WITH THE FLOW WITH PEARL. THOUGH, AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M A SHITTY LEADER. I'M REALLY, *REALLY* SORRY."

 

Amethyst read carefully while taking a bite of the cookies, deciding to let her spirit free, no longer drowning it in despair.

 

 

"Roxy, you must take caution. One of these days you won't be fighting me and you might shatter yourself," Topaz reports to the human, sternly. Currently, Topaz and Jadeite are training John and Roxy for the possibility of an upcoming mission. John is much more comfortable within the beach house, and shares a close relationship with Roxy. With this said, the two stay close together, as if the relationship of their mothers lives on.  
Roxy has her katana out, while John has out a trident. Though training is quickly interrupted by Lazuli.

"Do none of you knoww howw to train? Home wworld is much more powwerful noww than you think, Topaz," the blue gem comments.  
"And how would you know?" Topaz remarks, snarkily.  
"I wwas on their ship for a little bit, being stuck in a mirror means I havve seen almost evverything. I wwouldn't play smartass wwith me." Lazuli responds, crossing his arms in protest.  
Topaz sighs and puts a hand against his head. "If you insist on so, then one v one me."  
"Topaz!" Roxy calls, "Don't you dare!"  
Lazuli sighs, "I wwould if I could. But I am not the one teaching."  
"I fucking hate gems like this," Topaz growled as Jadeite dropped his pistols and ran up to the orange gem, hugging him from behind.  
"Calm down, Dirk, it's okay. Let's take a rest. I believe Ruby and Sapphire have some lessons to teach Roxy and John, anyway."  
"Alright, Jake. Let's head back to base."  
The green and orange gems began to walk back to their base as Emerald makes her way out to Roxy and John, Pearl and Amethyst tailing behind her.  
They always seem to follow her, like she's some kind of leader, John thought to himself.

When the green gem arrives, Pearl explains what's going on.  
"Dears, in order to be part of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst has overruled all over suggestions than you both knowing our history for you to become true Crystal Gems, so that is what Emerald will be telling you. Or rather," Pearl pauses, looking over to Emerald with a smirk, "Ruby and Sapphire."  
Roxy smiles bright with excitement as before she and John eagerly sit down on the balcony of the beach house. Emerald is quick to unfuse, though the red and blue figures are hesitate to let go of each other's hand in the process. Once the process is finished, Roxy squeals with happiness while John politely waves. Sapphire waves back as John while Ruby is tackle hugged by Roxy. Ruby struggles under Roxy while Sapphire laughs a bit, pulling the Quartz off of his lover and her himself. Roxy then rushes to sit down beside John once more.

"Good day, children. I won't waste your time, so let the story commence."

"It began with Rose Quartz Feferi and Aquamarine Jane, the two heiresses to the Diamond Crocker throne. Neither of them liked the way homeworld ruled, and thus began the rebellion. Rose Quartz had along side her, her Pearl. Pearl Rose. Pearl was willing to fight for Rose Quartz, no matter the cost, and was instantly part of the rebellion. There were mentions of her also having a blue gem by her side, and from what we've heard from Lazuli, we've decided that that gem was Lapis Lazuli Eridan. There was also Red Amethyst Aradia, a reject of gems due to her mutation. On Aquamarine's side, there was Topaz Dirk and Jadeite Jake, along with Green Sapphire Nepeta and Tanazite Equius. This, is where the story begins . . . ."

 

Your name is Ruby Karkat of the past; you are the guard of Green Sapphire Nepeta, though you find yourself rather useless since there are thousands of you. What makes you special? You honestly have no clue. Despite that, today AC is rather more excited than usual. The transparent cloth dances around her waist as she jumps up and down.  
"I can't believe there's actually another sapphire! Ruby, you are definitely coming with me to meet him!" She says with happiness irking in her voice.   
"If you insist, I guess I have to," you answered, not allowing emotion to surge through your voice. You follow AC out of your base to out to the meeting spot of the two sapphires. You are truly interested, though you won't show it. The mist fades as a bright red gem makes her way through it, a blue one following close behind.  
The red gem was was about as tall as AC , and she wore dark red leggings and long sleeve shirt to match with her bright red skin. Her hair is short, and her gem is located in her right eye. A top her head is a pair of glasses, bright red as well. Her outfit is unusual. Over her leggings and sweater, was a tank top like dress, colored as red as her glasses. The dress had a diamond on her chest, the skirt of it falling between her legs and not over them in the slightest and a white diamond more towards the bottom of it. Wrapped around her waist was a dark red slash, and she wore bright red boots with white diamonds on them as well. She carried a cane, with a dragon on it.  
You can't really tell what her gem really is.  
The blue gem is wearing a short sleeve dress. The sleeves were white with flowery designs, while the top part of the dress was black with a light blue apron-like cloth over it. The skirt was a dark blue, along with white gloves that went up to his elbows. And you can't help but stare. He has light blue hair and darker blue shades, leaving you unable to see the color of his eyes. You can't really find where his gem is, either.  
"Greetings, Green Sapphire Nepeta," the other sapphire welcomes, standing beside the red gem.  
"Please, call me AC. My name is much too long. Though, greetings to you as well, Sapphire Dave," AC answered with a smile.  
Sapphire gestures to the red gem beside him as he speaks, "This, here, is my guard. Pyrope Terezi."  
Pyrope bows her head with a sinister smile, "Hello!"  
"Beside me would be my guard, as well, Ruby Karkat," AC responded, looking to you as you instinctively dip your head and form the diamond salute. After years of training as a solider and even being one for awhile, you're used to doing that whenever someone refers to you. In hopes you don't get shattered.   
When you look back over to AC, you notice her looking to Pyrope out of the corner of your eye. You'll ask her about it later. Once the greetings are finished and small talk is made, the two bid each other farewell and look forward to seeing each other on the mission to Earth.  
You don't have a good feeling about it.

 

\---

 

It's been a few moon passings, and now you, AC, Sapphire, and Pyrope have loaded into a ship for Earth. You'll be arriving soon, though you will have to admit you have gotten to known Sapphire well. There were nights when you'd find him up late, and you left obligated to check on him. And tonight, was one of those nights.   
You found him gazing out the window into space, without his shades, revealing bright red eyes. It's a mutation, he says, which is why he hides them. You stand behind him, gazing out as well before he notices you and jumps. You are quick to shoosh the blue gem, though.  
"Don't fret, it's me," you says in a quiet and reassuring voice.  
Sapphire calms down from his previous panic, though turns back to his stern nature.  
"Go back to recharge, Ruby," he replied, facing away and looking back out the window.  
"Speak for yourself. You've been up late every night since we've been on this ship. You're just putting yourself in danger of cracking or poofing all together without it."  
You walk up to the window once again, standing beside of him this time.  
". . . Why do you insist on caring? You aren't my guard, and I never see you check up on AC. Why me?" Sapphire asks, breaking the silence.  
You thought for a moment before answering, "I don't really need to. I'm her guard, her ruby, but AC is independent. She hates being treated like a precious aristocrat, and insists that I help myself more than her. I check on you because I worry. I worry about everyone, it's nature I truly shouldn't have a ruby, though nonetheless, I do."  
Silence falls once more, as Sapphire eventually turns to face you with concern in his eyes.  
"Let me try something . . ." He says, vaguely before pressing his lips against yours. You aren't sure how to react. You've heard it's a human's way of fusing, almost, though all you can say is that it's kind of weird.  
". . . Is this your way of asking to fuse?" You question in curiosity.  
"Maybe, though it would be strange. I'm willing to try," the blue gem responded.  
"Well . . . No one else is awake right now, so I don't see the harm in trying."  
With this said, both you and Sapphire step into a clearer space. Sapphire, being the taller one, decides to lead. He takes both of your hands in his own. When he steps forward, you step back, and vise versa. Eventually, Sapphire twirls you and then dips you. You are slightly scared you'll fall, though you trust the taller one not to. You were quick to notice your gem glowing a bright red, while a bright blue glowed under Sapphire's gloves. So that's wear his gems are.  
During the process, it was painless. Though it was afterwards that both you and Sapphire panicked. You both found yourself in a different body, a body of a girl. Green skin, wearing a transparent red skirt with your leggings underneath it. You were also wearing a half tank top, like your own, though with blue transparent cloth over your arms and stomach. It was only a matter of second before the two of you began screaming.  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! FUCK!"  
It was kind of painful, mainly because neither of you knew what you were doing and not compromising with each other. When the pain faded, you stood up and ran for a mirror. When you found one, you notice all of your new features. Dark green hair that pricked up into two triangles in the back. One blue eye, one red eye. Two gems on top of your hands, one gem on your stomach. Before you knew it, your right eye, the red one, began to leak tears. Sapphire took over from there, attempting to summon your weapon. Instantly, a sickle and a sword were summoned, then blended together to create a chainsaw. An interesting weapon, you'll admit. Eventually your right eye's tears dried as the two of you unfused. You didn't want to let go of Sapphire's hand, but you did anyway. You took a moment to think about everything. It was breath taking, and terrifying. Yet it felt great.  
Like you had finally found the one thing missing from your life. Sapphire Dave.


End file.
